


The Conversation

by CLBoden



Series: Professor Black Extras [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBoden/pseuds/CLBoden
Summary: This story does contain minor spoilers for the main Professor Black story.I suggest you don't read this until your upto at least chapter 75 of the main work.You have been warned!
Series: Professor Black Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain minor spoilers for the main Professor Black story. 
> 
> I suggest you don't read this until your upto at least chapter 75 of the main work.
> 
> You have been warned!

'You come highly recommend, Mr Weasley.'

Amelia Bones regarded the young man in front of her through her monocle. He nodded stiffly at her in acknowledgement of her words.

'Prefect, then Head Boy at Hogwarts, straight into a job as secretary to Bartemius Crouch. Though I note you didn't notice he had been replaced by his son for the entire year.'

Percy looked down at his legs as he said a quiet, 'No.'

'No ... but neither did wizards who have known him for years, myself included. I have to say though, I've read your reports from the last year. I am impressed with your thoroughness, which I can see right from the first, who knew you could get a hundred pages on the thickness of cauldron bottoms?'

Percy looked up again and swallowed. Amelia could tell he was nervous.

'I have seen ten candidates today,' she continued. 'Tell me, Percy, why should I choose you?'

'Well, Minister, I am dedicated, a hard worker and,as you already said, I am thorough.'

'I know you father of old -'

'Oh, I assure you I am nothing like my father,' Percy interrupted.

This would be interesting, Amelia thought.

'Really? What do you mean by that?' she asked.

'Well ... what I mean is ... he is a frivolous man. He spends his time researching Muggles and has no ambition to reach higher office than he currently holds - no ambition to better himself.'

'And you have ambition, do you?'

'Well - er - yes, I suppose I do.'

'I've always admired your father, you know?' Percy looked at Amelia with confusion. 'Oh, yes, I know him from old. He was close friends with my brother, Edgar, until his death in the war against Voldemort. Well the first war, as I suppose it will soon enough be known. And I admire that he is content where he is in life. He has a job he enjoys, and a family who he loves, not many can say that. And he cares not for others' opinions of him.

'If you want a role model for ambition look towards the likes of my predecessor, or his friend Lucius Malfoy. Do you think they are happy in life? Fudge only cared about the power that came with being Minister. Malfoy's family has left him. If you want to do this job because you see it as a stepping stone to becoming known or living a life of riches I advise you to leave this office immediately. I do not wish to surround myself with people who have these ambitions.

'But if your ambition is to fulfill your duty as a member of the wizarding community then I think I can help with that. But I only want you here if you want to do this job to help others. Like your father does in his job.'

Percy's face was ponderous. Amelia could tell that he was mulling over her words.

'I can do that,' he said finally.

'Good. Then you will be my personal secretary. But let it be known, I don't want a yes man. I want you to tell me if you believe I'm making the wrong decision. I want you to think, what would your father say?'


End file.
